


Dirty Little Secrets

by focusly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusly/pseuds/focusly
Summary: Harry goes on a mission alone and finds out he may be in over his head with this one.





	Dirty Little Secrets

This was the place. Harry frowned at the small slip of paper in his hand, which had enchanted writing that would only visible to its intended recipient, and then up at the rather sleazy looking motel. It wasn’t a place the Deputy Auror like himself should be, and certainly not at this time of night. He could've sent one of his recruits to check out the tip he was given, but Harry felt compelled to check this one out himself, though he wasn't quite sure why.

A broken neon sign announced it as the Mystic Motel but letters had burned out and it looked more like M-st-c Mo-el. Harry doubted the owners cared about decorum. It was in one of the seedier locations on the outskirts of London, a good place to lose yourself if you didn't want to be found.

This was the last thing he needed - someone playing games with him. He had been suffering a lot of undue stress lately. People had commented on it, which only made the situation worse. What did they expect? Ever since he was promoted to Deputy Auror the added workload had started giving him daily headaches, making him shorter with Ginny and their two sons which he knew wasn't fair to them.

The seasoned auror moved down the side alley next to the motel as the writing on the paper had instructed. He adjusted his sunglasses, satisfied with his choice of attire – a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. No one had seen him leave the ministry or come to this place. If he were seen here by himself, it could go very badly for him.

The instructions told him that a back entrance would be left ajar for him and he found it easily. Harry slipped inside the building, into a narrow hallway lit by a red light bulb. He glanced at the paper again then started up the stairwell. The instructions led him to the top floor, at the very end of a corridor, to a green door with peeling paint. He checked the paper one last time. This was the room. Harry raised his wand to the doorknob and paused.

What was he doing here? It could all be a hoax. The note he had received had been untraceable. It had stated that the sender had gotten some sensitive information about a certain death eater. If Harry wanted to know more, he was to come alone to the Mystic Motel, room 34. The ministry had been working hard to rebuild their tarnished image in the aftermath of the war, not leaving any stone unturned when it came to hunting down any remaining death eaters. Harry felt it his personal duty to make sure they were all found and brought to justice no matter the cost.

He tapped his wand on the doorknob and the door opened with a soft click. Harry stepped into the semi-dark room. The only illumination emanated from the harsh purple neon glow from the sign outside. A shaft of the light fell across a rather neatly made bed. Other shapes in the room caught his attention. There was a nightstand by the bed and a mirrored dresser across the room. Next to the bed was another door, which Harry assumed led to a bathroom.

“Greetings, Mr. Potter.”

Harry turned sharply, not realizing until then that he wasn’t alone. A figure was sitting in a chair in the corner, only the outline of their body appearing in the shadows. Harry turned to face the person who had summoned him.

“You came,” the voice, soft and feminine, spoke again, “I didn’t think you would.”

“You didn’t leave me much choice,” Harry said. “It’s risky, my coming here.”

“But you’re here, so my message must have interested you.”

“It did more than ‘interest’ me,” Harry said, “Where’s this information you supposedly have?”

“Patience, dear auror, you will have it soon enough,” he could hear the smile in her voice, “I’m wondering what you’re willing to do to obtain it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She laughed softly, “How important to you is the information on the whereabouts of this death eater?”

“Not as important as other things, but it is.”

“Then if you want to have it, you’ll do exactly as I say.”

Harry clenched his fists, “What exactly do you want me to do?”

He saw the shadowed figure lean back in the chair, “Strip.”

“What?”

“You heard me: strip.”

“You’re out of your bloody mind.” He made to leave, but she pulled a wand out of seemingly thin air and with a flick of her wrist made the door to the room slam shut.

“Do I sound like I’m being cheeky?” Her voice took on a harsh edge. “If you want this death eater to be caught - "

“How do I know you even have this information? Show it to me!”

“How do you know I don’t?” The voice was smug. “And as for showing it to you, do you think I’d be mad enough to give it up before I'm done with you? If you would just shut up and make this easier on yourself - "

“I don’t believe you.”

“Can you afford not to?”

“At least tell me who it is!”

“No,” she said, “Are you going to stand here debating with me all night? Or are you going to get undressed?”

Harry glared into the darkness and even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was giving him a haughty smile.

“No,” Harry said, “In case you don’t know, I’m married.”

“I know you’re married,” she said, “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“It will hurt me,” Harry said. “You can’t make me do this!”

“Oh yes I can,” she said in a breathy whisper. “She’ll be hurt a lot worse if I sat on this information. Do you want that to happen? Don’t you want to protect her from getting hurt by the evil that lurks outside this door?”

“I’ll do anything to protect her.”

“Well?”

With a sigh of resignation, Harry turned away from her and unhurriedly drew the t-shirt up over his head. He let it fall to the floor.

“Turn around.”

Harry obeyed. He stared defiantly into the dark place where she reclined.

“That look on your face, Mr. Potter, what does it mean? It sends a chill through me.”

“It should,” Harry said.

“Now the jeans – slowly,” she said.

Harry undid the belt buckle, taking his time, stalling. She seemed content to watch him, no matter how much time he took. And unfortunately, no ideas to dissuade her were forthcoming. _ That’s what you get Harry for striking out on your own with this one. Hasn't Ginny always reprimanded you for doing that before?_

The belt fell on top of the shirt; Harry unzipped his jeans, continuing in a deliberate fashion as he slipped out of them. He shivered in the coolness.

She giggled, “Boxers, hmm?”

Harry felt himself flush, as the realization came to him that he was alone and hopelessly vulnerable in front of this enigmatic woman. What did she have planned for him?

“Don’t stop now, Potter,” she goaded.

Harry expelled a breath and removed his last piece of clothing. He stood exposed to her, his back rigid, his face hopefully impassive.

She was silent for a moment, then said in the same breathy whisper, “My goodness, I had no idea you were so – well endowed.”

Harry kept his eyes on the floor, mentally willing this to just be over with already. His attention was wrenched back to her when he heard her move. She stood before the window, the glow illuminating her supple flesh and Harry drew in a sharp breath. She was completely nude. 

She drew the curtain almost closed, only allowing a sliver of light through. Harry tensed as she approached him.

“What would you do,” she began, “If I touched you?”

The gentle caress of her lips across his chest had him inhaling sharply again. “Don’t.” he growled.

“Don’t what? Do this?” Her tongue flicked across his nipple and he grunted at the sensation of electricity flowing across every nerve at her simple action. It suddenly became unbearably hot in the room. She continued to kiss him across his chest, her tongue burning his moist skin. He had to stop her. He fought to quell the feelings she invoked in him.

When she kissed a searing path down the hard planes of his stomach, his breathing became erratic at the knowledge of what she was about to do.

He took her by the shoulders, “Stop.”

“No,” she said, “Why are you fighting me? Just relax.”

She took his sex in her hands. Harry gave a quick negative shake of his head in futile denial. She began a gentle stroking with one hand, massaging his testicles with her other. Harry’s hands curled into a fist so hard his fingernails dug into his palm and his head snapped back with a guttural moan.

“So you like that do you?” She said, her voice husky with her own arousal.

“N-no,” he could barely force the words past his clenched teeth as his traitorous body responded to her ministrations.

She laughed lightly, “You want to give in don’t you? Go ahead, it’s all right. Enjoy it.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He could only shake his head again, renouncing her words. He had to stop this before it went too far. Her tongue flicked out again, running along the bulbous tip of his manhood and Harry couldn’t stop the groan of response that erupted from his throat. She laughed again before taking him fully into her mouth.

“Don’t!” Harry cried on a harsh breath.

She seemed oblivious to his wishes. She devoured him, as though she was starved for him alone. Harry’s whole body went rigid, his hands of their own accord plunged into her silky hair. His head lolled back once more as the sensation of fire tore through him and began to culminate at the center of his being. She relentlessly drove him towards release and Harry was powerless to stop her. His hips thrust forward demanding that she take him deeper into her and she did, greedily.

His climax shattered his very being, stealing his will and his sanity. It seemed to go on forever, his essence sating her hunger and he realized he wanted her to have all of him; he wanted her to devour him, take him and do what she pleased.

When all of his energy was spent Harry collapsed to his knees, somehow managing to grasp onto the edge of the bed to keep himself from crumpling completely onto the floor. It was several moments before the throbbing in his loins subsided and the rapid beating of his heart quieted.

She tipped his face up with her hands on his chin and kissed him deeply, with the same hunger that she had drawn on to love him. Harry welcomed her deep inside his mouth and their tongues engaged in a primal dance before a fragment of Harry’s sanity returned.

“No – we have to stop this now.”

“Ssh,” she admonished, “I plan on having everything I desire tonight, Mr. Potter.”

“You’re not giving me a choice.”

“No.”

She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Go lie on the bed.”

Harry used the shaft of light as a guide and walked to the side of the bed to lie down. He watched as she followed him around the bed, and upon reaching his position trailed her fingers gently up his leg and torso. As she climbed onto the bed to straddle him, her fingers traced the outline of his lips.

“You --,” Harry could barely find his voice.

“Ssh,” she said again. She reached over on the nightstand for her wand - _when did she manage to place it there?_ Harry wondered - and with another flick of her wrist bindings flew out from the headboard and secured his wrists just tight enough so he knew he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of them.

“What are you --?”

“Now, dear auror, you are all mine.” Her hands caressed him in slow circular motions, “You have a beautiful body. So strong and handsome.”

His eyes drifted closed as the fire began to consume him again. He was aware of nothing else but her touch. His wrists strained against the bonds as she tasted his heated skin with her tongue and left her mark on him with her teeth. He writhed underneath her, seeking the softness of her flesh against his, now deliberately stoking the flames he had earlier wished to quench.

Then unexpectedly she withdrew from being on top of him as she climbed up from the bed. The shock of abandonment was immediate. She was going to arouse him to near insanity and then just leave him? He realized that he shouldn’t even be aroused but he was, desperately.

He waited. After a few moments, he heard her move out of his line of sight behind him. There was a new sound one he recognized but couldn’t quiet place. A brief light appeared from somewhere to his left and was gone. He heard her approach him again.

He watched as she placed something on the nightstand but he wasn’t certain what before she was straddling him again.

“Now I want you to be still,” she said. 

She reached over him. His eyes were finally becoming accustomed to the darkness. He recognized the outline of two bowls. A light scent tantalized him and he thought it smelled familiar. She leaned back and the shaft of light fell across her bare torso but still obscured her face. He watched as she selected something from one bowl and had dipped it into the other. He recognized the scent then – chocolate.

In the next instant she pressed something to his lips and he firmly pressed them shut. 

“Taste it,” the words were a demand.

Harry opened his mouth and the flavor of tart strawberry and sweet chocolate sauce filled his senses. He hesitated.

“Go on,” she laughed, “It’s not poison.”

“How can I be sure?” Harry growled.

She laughed again, “Poison you? When there are so many more pleasant things we can be doing?” He watched as she reached over again and dipped her fingers in the other bowl, then painted the sweet liquid over his lips.

“Taste me, Potter,” she demanded, “Do it!”

He wanted to do more than that, he realized as he licked the remains of the sauce from her fingers. She selected another of the fruit and he bit into it; as he began to eat, she leaned over him and forced a kiss, her tongue exploring deep and for a moment, Harry was overwhelmed with the taste of strawberry and chocolate and the heady flavor of her essence.

“Mm, very good.” She said when she pulled back. She repeated the action again, melding her tongue with his in a deep fervent kiss and at the same time rubbing her soft body against him. She leaned back and he watched as she caressed her own firm breasts, painting dark circles over her flesh with the sweet chocolate before bending forward again and he was powerless to stop himself from hungrily claiming her flesh with his tongue. Her soft moans made him half mad with arousal.

When she rose from him again he knew she was aware of his desire for her. It would be impossible for him to leave now without satisfying his hunger for her. 

As though she read his thoughts she said, “Do you want me to make love to you?”

“Yes,” he hissed the word through clenched teeth.

“What?” There was wry amusement in her voice, “You really want me to?” She caressed him as she spoke, torturing him by rubbing her moist sex against his. “You were fighting me a while ago. Maybe I should refuse you now?”

“No!” Harry growled, “I need you.”

“You need me Harry? You positively want me?”

“Yes,” If she stopped now he’d absolutely die right then and there. The agony in his loins had to be soothed or he’d go stark raving mad. He writhed beneath her, searching for her heat, craving it. She made no movement, no indication that she planned on sating the torturous desire she had invoked in him. He was completely at her mercy and he realized he wanted it that way. If he could escape from his bonds, he’d show her the results of the sweet agony she put him through. He’d take her, ravage her and reveal to her what he thought of what she was doing to him. 

“All that power,” she finally spoke, “And hunger, is that directed towards me? What do you want to do to me?” With agonizing slowness, she slid him into her. Her warmth enveloped him, driving him back to the brink of insanity. Merlin she felt so incredible – so hot and sweet. “Have your way with me? Ravage me?”

“Yes, damn you!” Harry hissed, his body thrusting upward to meld with hers, driving deep into her, even as she consumed him. His teeth ground and he thrashed wildly beneath her, wanting, needing to escape, to dominate and to finish what she had started. He sensed her control and yet her complete surrender to the fire that threatened to reduce them both to ashes.

Then unexpectedly he was free.

She must have vanished away his bonds. Didn’t she know what he wanted to do to her? He needed to take her, to sate this aching need until they were both empty. With a feral cry, Harry took her roughly by the shoulders and pinned her beneath him, taking a precious moment to observe her perfect body and drink in the heady scent of sex and sweat, before thrusting hungrily inside of her. She cried out and her back arched up to meet him and Harry demanded she give herself completely over to him, to show him that her heat and her body could only be pleasured by him. 

He felt his release building as her body tightened around him in response. Their shared climax stole all reason from them both, they were inexorably joined in the moment, and she threw her head back against the mattress as her body trembled underneath him in pure pleasure. She screamed his name and Harry was secretly pleased by her acquiescence.

When he was completely empty, when there was nothing left of him to give, he collapsed heavily against her, taking in great lungfuls of air. To his astonishment, her soft moans started to arouse him again, though he knew it would be awhile before his body would be ready for her again. 

Harry turned on his back and pulled her on top of him, letting his fingers travel up and down her spine. "We should do this more often," he whispered into her hair.

Ginny laughed lightly. The musical sound was the last thing he heard before drifting into a contented sleep.


End file.
